paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Dad Visits
(Ever since Rocky retired from the PAW Patrol, and moved to Canada to come live with me, he was secretly dreading the day his father would come visit him. Well, today is the day. And I have to suffer with him) Rocky: So... what's on the agenda for today? Reece: Well, Rockster, we have a race to do in Forza Motorsport 3 today, then we have to, unfortunately, go get some groceries so we can make dinner tonight. What would you like? (Writer's note: Yeah, it's boring at this point, but things will get a LOT more exciting when Rocky's father visits) Rocky: I saw this recipe for chicken carbonara that will make your taste buds explode out of your tongue Reece: Hmm... chicken, pasta (dealer's choice), peppers... maybe this won't be so bad after all Rocky: What about cheese? Reece: Covered. I have Parmesan (After a 30-minute shopping trip... (Nothing any more interesting than what you see above this section)) Rocky: Well, that was quick Reece: You wanted to get out of there after we got to the checkout line Rocky: Well, yeah, we still have a-- (Just then, the door knocks) Reece: I'll get it (I walk up to the door, open it, and there stands a mixed breed dog who looks exactly like Rocky, only older and bigger, wearing a white collar with a green and yellow striped tie stands in front of the door. This is Rocky's father) "Rocky's Father": Hello Reece: Okay, who are you, and what are you doing here? Rocky: Wait, I know you! Reece, this is... my dad Reece: Does he have a name? Rocky: His full name would take years to correctly pronounce, so dogs like us figure out a name fit for human speech limitations. His is Roger. (Any coincidence between his name and any character in video game history with the same name is just that) Reece: Then explain how your parents gave you YOUR name Rocky: All the good names were taken, so my parents decided to make one up. And the next thing you're gonna hear is gonna be really insane Reece: What is it, dude? Rocky: They didn't name me for two years until when I became that age, I started recycling, and that's how I got my name, Rocky Roger: Nice explanation. So, Rocky, my boy, how have you been doing lately? Rocky: I don't know, Pops... ask my wallet (Rocky shows Roger his wallet full of money) Roger: How did you... why haven't you told me about this? Rocky: Because you never call me, or mail me! Not even a single postcard! Roger: Well, my mailman keeps telling me the post office doesn't deliver to houses without official addresses, so your point about mail is moot. As for not calling you, I don't have long-distance calling Reece: I have the best way to settle this. Rocky, Edward, we're having a 3-player race. 10 laps. The full Amalfi Coast track. Performance Index range: 760-805. R3-R2 class range Reece/Roger: You're on (Setting up the race) Roger: Hey, Reece? How'd your parents pick your name? Reece: Well, I don't really remember how I got my first name, but I know how I got my last name "Ham-Williams" Roger: Really, how? Reece: Well, it's a mixture between my mom's last name, which is Hamchi, and my dad's last name, which is Williams Roger: Same here Rocky: At least the two of you agree on SOMETHING Reece: Let's get the race started. Rocky/Roger: You bet (42 minutes later) Standings: 3rd: Rocky with a time of 42:07.911 2nd: Me with a time of 42:07.910 1st: Roger with a time of 42:04.887 (Immediately after the race) Roger: I finally won something against my own flesh and blood Rocky: Don't get your tail in a twist, Pops. It was only one race Reece: Rocky has to pay me rent though, this week. He DID finish behind me (Okay, that sounds weird) Rocky: All right then, even though it was one thousandth of a second (He gives me $75) Reece: Thanks, man Roger: Heh, with all the cash Rocky has he could stay here for years Reece: Yo, Roger. Would you like to stay here for dinner? We're having chicken carbonara Rocky: Which I wanted, and found a recipe for Roger: I wish I could but I need to go back home. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer Rocky: Catch you later then, Pop (Roger leaves the house, gets inside his 1984 Volkswagen, and drives off) Rocky: Okay, recap and closing statement time Reece: Well, your dad showed up which threw us all for a loop. Of course he didn't make us do anything insane Rocky: Thank god Reece: In hindsight, he was actually half-entertaining. And now it's time to say peace out for the night. Due to the Olympics being held next week, we get a couple weeks off Rocky: Bye, y'all. See you after the Olympics (The episode ends with the musical stylings of a band called SR-71. Their track The Best Is Yet To Come is played over its entirety) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes